


The Foxier You Are

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nice Peter, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sad with a Happy Ending, The co-author Hijacking, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes, Werewolves, adorable stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: Leo-“And what do we have here?” he’d heard them coming, the footsteps, the heartbeats, but it didn’t nothing to stop him from flinching and scuttling further back under the wreck and broken boards of the front porch of some old, burnt out house. The voice that spoke up was deep, smooth, calm and soft. He could see his boots and shins, facing his way, as well as a pair of cowboy boots and bare legs, a girl.“Smells like a fox,”----------Johnnie-He'd known the foxes, owed them his life even. They'd sheltered him, helped him heal after his alpha decided she was going to kill all her beta's. Fuck you very much Kali! He'd been the only one resourceful enough, fast enough and tough enough to escape her. Albeit half torn to shreds and nearly dead, but he'd lived. Thanks to those foxes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The adorable adorableness that is Leo in this story is just too adorable!! xD It was meant to be a Derek/Leo one-off, but it got too long, so I'm planning on writing a side thing with Derek and Leo the most adorable fucks ever!! xD -KayReaper

**Leonard "Leo" Logan**

**Johnnie Walker**

“And what do we have here?” he’d heard them coming, the footsteps, the heartbeats, but it didn’t nothing to stop him from flinching and scuttling further back under the wreck and broken boards of the front porch of some old, burnt out house.

The voice that spoke up was deep, smooth, calm and soft. He could see his boots and shins, facing his way, as well as a pair of cowboy boots and bare legs, a girl.

“Smells like a fox,” she’d pointed out flatly, her tone steady and almost sharply edged. He’d guess it was because he was in their territory. He hadn’t meant to be there, if that was the case. When he ran, he didn’t have any clue as to where he’d headed. He’d just… got away and just kept running. He didn’t know _where_ he was.

He flinched again when he noticed the guy moving, carefully dropping to his knees and then bending until he could look under the decking. His ears flicked back, and he bared his teeth, a very light and quiet vibrating snarl leaving his throat and muzzle. He was guarded, too guarded, too scared and wary and tired. He was hunched, his back higher than his head with his fur on end and ears back as he glared and snarled at him.

“Werefox, to be precise,” he wasn’t even fazed by his retaliation, his hostility as he just pointed out his supernatural status. He kept watching him, staring, calm and composed while Leo himself just continued to growl and snapped his jaw the once, trying to press back against the thick, solid board behind him, surprised that it didn’t break.

“Kira was a Werefox. She couldn’t turn into one,” the girl pointed out, her tone still flat. They were talking about his kind, like they understood what the supernatural was. Maybe they did because they were too, or at least knew that it all existed.

“There’re a few different types of Foxes. Some can use the power they build up, though that in-turn gives them a type of aura, a Kitsune,” he stayed back, his growl toning down just the slightest at the non-threatening exterior he’d noted the guy giving him. He was still so calm, no anger or hostility or any kind of show that he would attack or grab at him or try to get him out from under the decking.

“Kira,” the girl spoke up. He glanced her way and back when he saw the man slowly, carefully shifting until he was sitting crossed-legged on the ground, elbows resting on his knees with his hands out ahead.

“Some become bad, and use that energy for destruction and chaos, a Nogitsune,” why was the man just… sitting there? Showing that he was no threat? And to a Werefox? He knew that he could change into a human, and here he was, treating him like he was some frightened fox. Which he was, but he wouldn’t admit it out loud.  

“Stiles… or, that demon thing that possessed him,” demon thing… possession. He’d never heard of that before. His hackles were very slowly dropping, along with his curved back. There still lacked any sign that the man was a threat as he just sat there.

“And then the third, would be the ones much more like our own kind. The ones that can actually change into foxes, like this one right here,” his gaze flicked to his hand as he gestured to him under the porch, his finger just lazily pointing at him. “They have the same abilities,” So, he was a Were-creature too, something else. They both were.

“Why isn’t he changing back,” it was a general question, like anyone could answer for all she cared. He swallowed and turned his eyes back on the man ahead of him, watching him as he watched in return. His gaze was… interested? Intrigued?

“Because he’s scared,” the man stated coolly. Smooth and soft, like he was trying to calm the fox with his own outward attitude and appearance. Maybe trying to drew him into a sense of security and ease. And he was right on the statement. He was scared, almost terrified. Those hunters that chased him out of his own home, killed his friends, his pack. He was the last one that got out. Thankfully, unharmed.

“Of us?” the fox looked at the ground ahead of him and then glanced back up at the other creature, eyeing him carefully as he took a very hesitant first step towards the car wheel-sized opening a few feet away.

“No,” the man answered the girl’s question, watching him with a firmer stare, soft and open, and he knew he was doing it for the fox, for _him_. The calm and easy exterior was helping him force up a bit of confidence, enough to ease him away from the wood he’d been pressed against.

“Something else,” the girl stated, seeming to think out loud with that one. Yeah, it was something else. A pack of hunters that wanted a fox-pack gone and buried. They hadn’t even hurt anyone, hadn’t killed anyone. _He_ did, but… she was a hunter. A hunter’s daughter on her first hunt. The hunter’s came and he dropped a hunter before attacking her when she aimed her gun at him. He’d killed her, he was shot at. He turned to see his pack losing, a majority dead and dying and he bolted.

Next thing he knew. He was under a front porch with blue eyes. That was what made him think that it was her first hunt, her first kill. She was still innocent.

“More than likely,” he took a step closer, still cautious and careful as he headed very slowly towards the hole. His pawpad’s silently touching dead leaves and grass, making no sound whatsoever. He knew that he was gradually becoming more and more visible, judging by the man’s gaze softly roaming his furry face and front paws. That was all he wanted to show for the moment, so he stopped and stared, finally getting a full view of the man and half of the girl there.

“Why’d he come here?”

“Felt safer. This town’s beacon drew him here. He sleep-walked. Take your pick,” honestly, the first and last made more sense than the second. A beacon, what beacon could draw creatures or people to towns? Unless it was like, a festival thing for tourists-.

“Just drag him out,” she suddenly cut into his thoughts, her voice and tone louder and bit more aggressive than before. And it’d made him flinch, jumping a foot back under the decking. His ears flicked back further and he shrunk, his body dropping to the ground as he stared at her, his teeth bared with a light and drawn out snarl.

“Trust building,” he heard the man state with an almost exasperated tone, maybe a little deadpanned as if it were obvious. “He needs it,” the other creature glanced over his shoulder at the girl for a long moment before turning back to watch him carefully.

“He _needs_ to get out here before I get under there, myself,” his snarl grew in volume and he snapped his jaw a few times, letting out high-pitched barks at her in retaliation.

“Your hostility isn’t helping,” the man looked over his shoulder again, his features and posture seeming that bit more taut and exasperated. He then reached out his arm, pronouncing his movement to him. “Over there,” he gestured, giving her a ‘shoo’ motion a few times. She huffed, growling a little as she stalked off towards the tree-line and then stopped, turning to look back with attitude clear in her body and face. “Stay,” he finished and then turned back towards him.

“Her bite’s worse than her bark,” that didn’t sound promising for him at all. It actually put him off about leaving his little hole, but… he seemed confident, his tone and attitude that he used. It was almost comforting for him. His snarl quieted down, his hostility gradually lessening. “But I’ll fend her off,” ...sounded a little more promising, he guessed. “Come on, you’re safe,” he swallowed, inching a step forward before stopping hesitantly. He watched them, glancing between them carefully.

“Not really,” the girl scoffed and he growled in her direction before lowering his head closer to the leaves and grass, feeling it against his jaw and the underlength of his neck and chin.

“Zip it,” the man barked over his shoulder, his head tilting, but his eyes stayed firmly on him as he crawled out that little bit further, showing more of himself than before. His head, paws, chest and back were passed the threshold of the porch hole. “Black-Swift Fox,” he then muttered quietly, interestedly and he seemed very intrigued, more so than before.

“What?” the girl questioned from across the way. If he was in his human form, he’d have probably asked them same. His breed, he was clearly talking about. What he was, what kind of fox. But he hadn’t expected him to know it, to know it enough to point it out so confidently and so surely.

He inched out further, his back legs passing the hole. He stopped for a moment, to glance between them before he started again, getting closer and closer, still hesitant in his movements.

“He’s a Black-Swift Fox. A pretty rare breed of Swift Fox, and never seen in California,” so that was where he was? California? That was miles away from home. How’d he get that far from his pack-grounds...

“Really?” yeah, really. Even _he_ knew that. Though, it wasn’t that surprising that he knew. He was that breed of fox. He knew the most on them because he was one. But, to track so many miles in that short a time, and on foot on all fours in his little fox form. It should’ve been impossible, unless he really ran at full pelt from the adrenaline of fear.

“They’re native to Idaho,” he sighed quietly to himself as the man’s explained, gradually slipping out from under the porch. His tail was the last to follow and then he was in full view of the two. He kept his head low as he continued towards the man, watching him closely with his ears still low.

“That’s miles away,” she replied with mild incredulousness, taking a step forward, but stopping, like she remembered why she was over there. He’d only hesitated for a moment before he carried on crawling towards the other Were-something. He’d gotten close enough that the man could touch him. And touch him, he did. He was careful, pronouncing his movements of one hand as he cautiously reached it out, palm up and showed it to him before he ever so slowly curved his fingers and brushed his snout, gently rubbing further along his face.

“It is,” he brushed more. The fox eyed him and swallowed thickly before getting closer and closer, a paw stepping over his crossed legs. “You left Idaho and passed through Nevada just to visit California’s Beacon Hill’s,” that was miles upon miles from home. He felt the warm hand stroke down the soft, thick fur of his shoulders and back, not touching the base of his tail. He stepped further into his lap, a back leg stepping over. “Why?” the last leg climbed over and he was now sitting in the circle of his legs, gradually curling up in what he could describe as some form of comfort. He was warm, he felt that bit safer with the creature looking down over him, his hot hands brushing through his fur like his mother used to when he was just a puppy.

“He’s not snarling at us anymore,” he heard the girl point out the obvious. His eyes were wide open as he just watched them, hi gaze flicking between them slowly. He was curled in a sort of position where he could look up at the man without needing to strain his neck.

“He’s sitting in my lap,” there was amusement in the guy’s voice. “Gave up?” more amusement. He let out a little huff, a growl very faintly intertwined and he flashed his eyes in joking manne-. He flicked his eyes back immediately. He completely forgot about the innocent and his eyes being blue now.

“Blue eyes,” she instantly pointed out and started getting closer pretty fast. The man covered him though, his hand gently placed at the back of his head with two fingers coming over his forehead to keep him still and calm. It was the equivalent of a cat being paralyzed by the scruff of their neck being grabbed. It just didn’t hurt. “We should tell Scott,” Scott? Was that the territory’s leader?

“That we found a scared, little Werefox?” the man scoffed slightly, and when he put it like that, it did sound almost funny, not worth it. Like it was just a _scared, little fox_.

“Yeah,” she gave him the equivalent of a ‘ _duh_ ’. “He’s in our territory,” she spoke with a firmer tone, a ‘ _no room for argument_ ’ attitude. She seemed to have some kind of control over the matter, because the man huffed, his hand gently and slowly stroking down his fur and then returning to the top to do it again. And he didn’t run. He stayed put, trying to relax himself.

“Alright,” the man sighed. He could explain himself if he turned back. He wouldn’t be thrown out of the territory if he told them what happened and how he got the blues, right?

“I’ll call Stiles,” What the hell was a Stiles?

He yelped and let a few high-pitched barks leave his throat and lips as he was suddenly lifted held up against the man’s chest. They stood and he frantically held on tight, his claws digging into the thick, soft fabric of the jacket he wore. He panted and dug his claws in further, the hand on his back petting and stroking comfortingly. Soft ‘shh’s leaving the warm body holding him.

\---------- Johnnie

 

‘ _Welcome to Beacon hills_ ’ the sign read as he rode into town. After finding his way around the forestry roads, he stopped at the overlook above the town, a rather scenic view.

He couldn't shake the gruesome images from his mind. He'd seen packs hit by hunters before, but that… That was a wanton slaughter, a hateful crusade. He'd known the foxes, owed them his life even. They'd sheltered him, helped him heal after his alpha decided she was going to kill all her beta's. _Fuck you very much Kali!_ He'd been the only one resourceful enough, fast enough and tough enough to escape her. Albeit half torn to shreds and nearly dead, but he'd lived. Thanks to those foxes.

Not all of the foxes were dead though, he'd followed a familiar scent all the from Idaho, _land of potatoes_ , to California. Leo was here somewhere. At least, he was pretty sure it was Leo’s scent. He hadn't seen the guy in months, maybe a year and a half now, but the scent was familiar enough to follow, even across the country. He'd heard of this town, some powerful pack had lived and died here. He'd also heard some rumours about a true alpha, _whatever the fuck that meant_.

“What have you gotten yourself into, Leo.” Johnnie huffed, running his fingers through his windswept hair and staring out over the town. He smelt the familiar scent again. He could track much better in his other form however, so he shucked off his clothes, stashing them in his bikes saddle bags and shifted on the spot, his body bending and contorting until where a man once stood, stood a big white wolf. He shook himself off like a dog getting used to his new skin. He turned toward the scent and bolted off into the woods.

\---------- Leo

 

The car ride was horrible. He hadn’t left the man’s lap, even when he’d been the one driving. Every time he revved or let the weight off of the pedal, he’d felt the muscles under him shifting to accommodate. Leo felt his nerves rising again, itching under his skin for the urge to run, to just bolt and get out of there, but the hand would touch him every time, pressing comfortingly into his fur.

It was when the car stopped and the door opened, he felt the urge again, stronger, and as if the guy knew what he felt, the hand was on him, grabbing him and keeping him still. It eased him to a point, but he was still jumpy and twitchy in his arms as they left the car and headed towards the house. A relatively normal looking home. A friendly ‘ _home-sweet-home_ ’ look about it. He remembered homes like this, lived in one until he was old enough and experienced enough to leave with a trusted pack.

“Open the door,” the man requested, the girl huffing and doing as she was told. It felt like some kind of father-daughter thing between these two. Or… a trying-father and a reluctant-pissed-daughter thing.

Once it was open and they headed closer and closer, the girl walking in first, the nerves hit him and he yelped, clawing at the jacket the man was wearing. He tried burrowing into his layers of clothes on his chest and then under his arm, but the grip was strong, too strong and he whined weakly, like he was on the verge of sobbing or something.

“What was that? What’s going on?” another voice joined them, a frantic one, loud, active. He whined again and tried burying himself further, scratching at the thick fabric.

“He’s scared,” the guy holding him pointed out, trying to brush his fur to calm him again. It wasn’t as effective, but it quieted him a fraction or two, though he stayed with his face hidden, buried between the jacket arm and chest.

“What’s going on?” another voiced joined them, a bit softer, but just as frantic as he more than likely saw the commotion on the front porch. Saw a man and girl, the man holding a black ball of fuzz that happened to be a Werefox trying to hide his face away and trying to dig his way out between his arm and chest.

“Well, Peter made a friend,” the active voiced one spoke up again, more sarcastic than before. That told him that they all knew each other, at least. “You pick up strays now?” he wasn’t a damn stra… well, he sort of was at that point.

“Peter has friends?” he heard another voice from inside the building, younger, much younger than the other two and the girl. And then they were walking again, the cold of the outside world dulling fast as they stepped inside. He’d lifted his head just a bit from the fabric to see a room full of people and that was enough for him to dig his face back into its hiding place.

“In fact, I do,” the guy holding him, Peter? Responded calmly. “But can we focus on the fact that I’m currently carrying around a frightened Werefox?” he shot back with his tone gradually rising, though not too loud that it scared him further or forced his nerves to snap on him again.

“He won’t change back,” the girl that had found him along with the man spoke up, now standing at their side as they entered the house and continued around the corner. It was a lot warmer inside, cozy, comfortable.

“Am I supposed to roar at him to change him back? Like I did Malia?” the second voice of the two boys that spoke up first. He was assuming that this guy was the leader then. Leo knew about the whole ‘alpha roar’ thing. His mother used it on him a lot as a kid. She was their alpha before he moved out.

“Typical alpha, roar at your problems,” a nicer voice, female, not the girl from before. It was warm, comforting in a way. A voice he’d like to listen to. And… reminded him of his mother a little. He forced some courage into his chest, enough to let him peek at the one that spoke. The corner of his eye picked up on the stunning redhead who stood across from them, on the other side of the coffee table.

“I was thinking less terrifying means of aid, actually,” Peter, the guy holding him, his posture changed a bit and he could hear the exasperation in his tone.

“Werefoxes are much gentler, easier to handle than werewolves. You roar at him, he’s just gonna freak out, whine, probably bolt and hide until we _all_ leave,” another guy to his side explained. His voice was calm, calmer than the others, deep too. “They’re a lot tamer, but easier to frighten,” he managed to peek over at the one that spoke. Dark hair, big build, a similar build to the man that was holding him. Attractive, older than himself.

“So… be gentle?” the active voice questioned, sounding a bit amused and sarcastic. He’d have laughed if he wasn’t in his fox form, and knew them enough, trusted them enough.

“So what, ask nicely?” he skirted his eyes over to where there was a tiny, blonde kid, probably the one that spoke up before, about Peter having friends, and then he saw the one the kid was sitting on. Big build, strong, tall. He didn’t smell entirely like pack like the rest of the ones in the room did. A newer member? A newer member that had a very old scent he recognized. The same scent that… Johnnie had on him after he and his pack found him hurt and dying. It was old, very old, just hanging on. He remembered his friend telling him about the one that left the scent and wounds. Kali, an alpha. Johnnie was the only one that managed to live, so… maybe this guy got out before she went apeshit on her pack.

“Be a place to start” the angel-voiced woman spoke up again, and he’d almost scoffed at the ‘ _Men_ ’ she muttered under her breath. He really liked her voice, and the way she talked. He wasn’t sure why.

“I’m not the kind of person that talks to animals. I’m not a fox-whisperer,” the bably, active voice spoke up from somewhere to his other side, further away, along with the leader. The jokes were getting old. They’d been used so many times on him and his pack members when they were in pissed off moods. When pissed, shift into foxes and stay apart. Fox-fights could turn bag a majority of the time, so it was a rule to hang back and stay away.

“Must I do everything?” the angel-voice huffed, and he looked back over to her just as she stood up and slowly stepped over, being careful and showing what she was doing and where she was going.

“Hi there,” she started, and he lifted his head a fraction, setting both eyes on her. “You don't need to be scared, they're all mostly harmless,” Leo inched further, lifting his head up and up and out of the man’s sleeve. Her voice was so calming, so composing and comforting “Or just obnoxious.” when she smiled, an almost genuine looking one, he swallowed and lifted his head completely away from hiding, his big ears flicking out and wide. Her smile got a little bigger and it was heavenly. It was her, she just seemed so… angelic.

He unintentionally whined at her, but purposely leaned over Peter’s arms to get closer. He saw her hands reach out and instantly wrapped himself around her as she held him to her chest. She smelt wonderful, beautiful and he almost instantly started sniffing and nuzzling at her jaw and face, getting paddied in return.

“Awwww,” he ignored the younger, blonde kid’s gushing over the scene. It was probably the most adorablest thing ever. And angel holding a little, black fox.

“My life’s complete. Lydia holding a fox is like… a beautiful dreeeaam,” the bubbly kid spoke up. Lydia, that was her name. Suited her. An angel name for an angelic being.

“Almost as adorable as Liam,” definitely not, Ex-Kali pack guy.

“Get a room, Fido’s,” the active voice again. Was he meant to be the comedy-relief of this group or something? Leo pressed his snout into the woman’s neck, nuzzling her from the comfort she was giving him.

“Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Stiles,” the leader of the group pointed out in amusement, scoffing lightly at his own words.

“Says the guy that was whining about a straight couple the other day ‘cause he missed his foxy bae,” _Stiles_? He was the Stiles? What in god’s name would possess someone to name their kid Stiles?

“I wasn't whining, I was complaining,” he’d go ahead and just assume that it was whining. Because that was what he’d basically just done. The alpha was contradicting himself.

“Whining,” the guy on his side just randomly added in, like it was nothing and he was confirming the Stiles kid’s words. Leo would admit that the dark haired guy was a pretty damn sight to look at him. He opened his eyes just a bit to watch him, staring at him for the moment to note that the guy must’ve sensed it or something, because he looked back at him about the same time.

“Can we get back on track here?” Peter huffed, and he took a quick glance over just in time to see him gesture towards him. He didn’t want to change back, not yet anyway. He still… he didn’t trust them, he was still afraid.

“Hard to keep on track with Stiles _master of derailing the thought train_ in the room,” the Ex-Kali pack member pointed out sarcastically before he started humming a familiar song. Baby come back?

“I think he's still too spooked. Maybe there's too many of us around?” the leader of the group spoke up again. It was that, definitely, but he was still pretty unsure of them. His trust level was just… all over the place. He was still in denial and… He couldn’t be the last one, he just… those hunters… Leo whined and gradually curled up in _Lydia’s_ arms, his head resting against her chest.

“That, and he needs more contact-comfort,” the attractive guy spoke up, seeming to know what was needed with the Werefox. If he knew that much, then did that mean that guy was a Were-something too? Like the Peter guy?

“Then maybe you should take him, nephew. It’s your suggestion,” nephew. Peter and the attractive one were related. More than very likely, they were both Were-creatures then. Honestly, he definitely wouldn’t mind a cuddle with the hot one.

And as if having thought on it, Lydia was heading towards him, carefully angling him so he could shimmy into the hotties’ arms.

“I wasn’t suggesting anythi-,” Leo was passed over, fast and easy, and was instantly being held in an almost protective and secure grasp. The guy stared down at him for a moment before he frowned up and over at the group, mostly between the Peter guy and his Lydia angel.

“Be the gentle giant I know you are, Derek.” she stated with a smile, her hands moving to rest on her hips with a smile.

The hotty holding him said nothing as he glanced back down and watched him almost self-consciously before he huffed and shook his head to himself. Leo felt himself being repositioned until he was aligned length-wise, his head on the guy’s shoulder and his shoulders and chest were against his bigger, broader chest, being held pretty firmly. He’d dug his claws into his shirt for a better grasp too, and thankfully, he didn’t seem pissed at all.

“We’ll be leaving then,” he heard Peter speak up just as he felt the wide, hot hand against his head, rubbing into the fur and scratching at the fuzz closer to his skin and actually digging into tough skin. The palm was then at his shoulder, fingers digging between his shoulder-blades and spine and further down he went, digging his fingers in, massaging him and easing him up.

He heard the door faintly closing in the background, telling him that the two were gone, but the thought didn’t last long when the big hand reached his hip, fingers digging into the fur and skin there, and _god fucking damn!_

\---------- Johnnie

 

He'd lost the scent under the porch of an old house. He smelt others, a wolf and coyote, but not blood or signs of struggle. That was either really good or really bad news. He followed the other two scents for a while before he dropped low and growled. He heard a teenage girl whining and it raised his heckles.

“Why are we out here again?” The girl whined, he was down wind, but he had an inclination these were the wolf and coyote he'd smelt earlier. _Father and daughter?_

“Because you lack discipline and train-” The man paused. he was older and really attractive. He was listening, his head slightly cocked. Johnnie was hard to pick up though, he'd learnt to mask his scent and heartbeat, he moved carefully and precisely as to keep his steps quiet. “I could have sworn I heard something other than your incessant whining.” The man mused, his eyes sweeping his surroundings, glowing a bright blue.

“I don't hear or smell anything.” The girl said, mirroring his movements. Two sets of blue eyes searching for him, but he was ducked low, out of sight in the underbrush. He could probably take the girl, she was young, inexperienced. But the man, he looked dangerous, like he'd done something to earn his killers eyes. He couldn't take both of them, and they didn't look like Omega's. They were comfortable, like they'd been here a long time, likely meaning they had a pack somewhere nearby.

 _Must be nice to have an alpha who doesn't want you dead._ He mused to himself as he engaged in a game of wolf and Wolf-Coyote? With the pair. He observed and waited. He didn't want to confront them, per se, he'd rather listen and follow them, he wasn't the type for confrontation…. Suddenly he lost sight and scent of the older wolf as he ducked behind a tree. _Clever girl._

“It's rather rude to trespass and stalk people. “ _Jesus tap-dancing Christ on a pogo stick!_ Johnnie whirled about and snarled at the smug looking man who'd totally gotten the drop on him. _Asshole._

“Really? Two strays in one day?” the girl asked tiredly, stepping up behind her… _father? Uncle?_ It was something like that. Wait another stray? Leo? He stopped snarling, his ears perking back up as he took a cautious step backward, eyeing them carefully.

“Friend of yours?” The wolf was apparently very perceptive. He huffed in an affirmative way, stepping a bit further back. They didn't seem hostile, well the crabby pile of angsty coyote did, but he wasn’t worried about her. He decided to shift, they hadn't attacked him and the man could have killed him rather easily with that ambush. He rode through the bizarre transition and stood completely nude, watching the girls eyes immediately drift south.

“My eyes‘re up here girlie.” He sassed, her eyes reluctantly going back to his face. He'd stare at his dick too, he didn't blame her overmuch. The wolf looked incredibility amused. “Y'all seen a fox round these parts?” He made a gesture vaguely encompassing Leo’s size. “‘Bout yay big, blackish brown fur, probably scared outa his wits?” the mans expression gave him away faster than he could speak.

“That depends, why are you looking?” The wolf sounded defensive. He'd seen Leo then or knew were he was hiding. His own glowing blue eyes met the man's in challenge, they were clearly both capable of killing if needed.

“I saw what hunters did to his family, just wanna make sure he's alright.” The man‘s eyes flashed back and he looked…. _Sad? Sympathetic?_ He'd clearly gone through something similar.

“I'll take you to him. You may want to get dressed first I'm getting rather nauseous from the stench of arousal pouring off my daughter…”

\---------- Leo

 

The hot guy moved them, carrying him over to the armchair on the other end of the room. He was still shifted, being reluctant and too spooked too. He’d whined again at the thought of what he’d lost, but he kept getting too distracted by the hot hands roaming his fur and digging his fingers into for an aggressive massage to mourn or cry out. The feeling was that great that he just blanked out for a moment to indulge himself.

“He’s like a puppy or something,” the loud mouth kid spoke up again, his tone amused and maybe a bit _bizzard_ , like this was something he’d never seen before. Granted, probably wasn’t something he’d witnessed… ever.

Leo arched his back when the fingers got lower on his spine, digging in just right to the point that he was instant putty and just practically sprawled out and relaxed over the man’s chest. It was probably the reason the guy shifted lower on the chair, to sort of lie down so Leo wouldn’t slip off of him in his jelly-like state.

“This is just too adorable,” the loud mouth again. Did he ever not talk? He was catching his attention here and there. He was thankfully no one else said anythi-

Leo flinched and jumped, his head snapping around towards the front door as it started knocking, knuckles wrapping on the thick wood. His body was tense instantly, his muscles taut and burning with the need to hide or launch himself out through the window to get away or something. What if it was the hunters!

Scott got up from the couch, drawing a grumble out of Liam who'd just lost his footstool. He walked over and pulled open the door, revealing Peter, Malia and some guy.

Johnnie tried hard not step back. It'd been a long time since he'd been around an alpha werewolf. His last encounter hadn't ended so well… the almost dying thing wasn't fun. But this guy was just a kid… He was broken out of his musing by a familiar, excited yelp.

Leo had practically launched himself off of the hotties’ chest, probably leaving little scratches. The scent! The smell! Johnnie! He dashed under and through legs until he found the door and jumped, one full-pelted leap and he managed to throw himself face first into the werewolf, knocking his balance around. He’d dropped the guy on his ass, and instantly started nuzzling and yipping, rubbing his face all over the guys chest and neck. He was on the verge of tears, yipping and whining and trying to get back that familiar feel of family.

Thank fuck! He was alive! And very happy to see him too. He ignored the sting in his tail bone as he stroked Leo’s fur, smiling like an idiot. “Hey, Star Fox, did ya miss me?” He chuckled, managing to lever himself into a sitting position, cradling Leo in his arms and letting a soothing rumble reverberate through his chest. Usually when he'd cuddled Leo as a fox, he was in his wolf form, so it was a bit odd, but he was too relieved to care.

He hated that nickname, but right now, it could take a back fucking seat! Leo hauled himself up closer to the wolf’s face, nipping excitedly at his jaw and digging his claws into his chest.

“So… you guys know each other?” the mouthy kid spoke up from the gathered group. Clearly. He glanced over for a second, noting the smiles and weird looks they were getting. That hottie was pretty indifferent looking, standing back and just watching with no readable expression.

“Actually, I'm a fox magnet. They just stick right to me whenever I appear! It's super fucking weird!” Johnnie sassed back, his mouth out-runnin’ his brains as usual. He didn't give a fuck though, the closest thing he had to pack was alive and safe. “You'll be okay, Leo. I've gotcha.” He whispered, quiet enough only the fox would hear, and then nuzzled his nose into the top of Leo’s furry little head.

Leo yipped quietly and pushed up into the touch. Honestly, he’d been too distracted by the hottie’s touch to think much on anyone else. He hadn’t seen Johnnie for so damn long! He adored this too freaking much.

He shifted his head back to stare at him, his eyes flashing. Again, he forgot about the sudden colour change with that hunter-girl he’d… killed. He flipped his eyes back instantly and his ears flicked back, his guilt and sadness hitting him again. His family, his friends and pack, and now to top it off… blue eyes.

“Whoa whoa! Do the eyes thing have the same meaning in Werefoxes?” the mouth of _Sauron_ spoke up, a bit more shocked and frantic.

Johnnie growled at the nosy kid. _None of your fucking business, punk_. He flawed his own blue eyes at Leo, along with a soft, understanding smile. He didn't like all these people judging him, or Leo. So what, he'd probably had to fight his way free. Leo wasn't some murderous sociopath. Unless you tried to speak to him before his morning coffee...

Leo whined and dropped his gaze. He felt cold, still hurt, even with Johnnie's show of comfort and acknowledgement. He never thought he’d ever have the eyes. He and his fox pack, they never hurt or attacked anyone. They rarely ever left on fullmoons’ and when they did, it was always to hunt tiny animals, squirrels, rabbit’s, chipmunks’ etcetera. Human’s and anything noticeable were a no-no.

Leo flinched at the sound of movement. No one had said anything other than Johnnie’s growling and snarling at the mouth of _Sauron_. He timidly glanced over to them, noticing the hottie. The guy with dark hair, big build, the attractive one. He stepped away from the team of kids, being all stoic and confident as he got closer and closer, flicking his own unwavering gaze between Johnnie and Leo.

Johnnie let out a soft warning growl at the big hunky-wolf. He was feeling very over protective now and he didn't know or trust these people. The alpha kid made him ever more nervous, luckily he had stayed back, calmly watching the scene unfold, waiting to step in if he needed too.

“Careful, Derek,” The tall athletic wolf pup, who smelled oddly familiar spoke up. _Damn right be careful, I bite._ Johnnie fixed his gaze on the familiar smelling wolf. He smelt… it was like a lingering and long forgotten scent he couldn't quite place. He was tempted to sniff at him to identify the smell, but the big one was to close, so he was guarded. Three of the wolves were clearly young, the alpha no more than eighteen, the small adorable blonde barely sixteen if that, and the tall one about the same age as the alpha? A bit younger. They were all puppies to him. Well, except the creeper wolf and the big, quiet one only a few feet away.

Leo watched him carefully, his eyes solidly fixed. His nerves shook him when he stopped a safe distance away, like he knew that if he got closer, Johnnie would get a lot more agitated. He waited, watching, waiting-, and then his eyes changed, flicking a fierce bright blue, shining at him as if to show him something. And-, it was the same blue, his blue, Johnnie’s blue. _Blue_ eyes.

“Peter,” the guy called out to the group, Leo turning his head hesitantly towards the guy he’d learnt was Peter. _His_ eyes flashed, and then the girls, his daughter or whatever. Three sets. All blue. The same blue. He felt his chest heave, expanding and he unintentionally whined, his eyes burning and he couldn’t hold himself.

He jumped down from Johnnie's arm and forced his body to change, contorting and snapping into different places and fixing there until he was human again, tears now streaming down his face as he panted lightly, staring between the blues of the… _werewolves_.

“What's this, blue eyed wolves anonymous?” Johnnie huffed, stepping in front of Leo and pulling him into a tight hug, gripping the back of his neck firmly. “I took care of your family, laid them to rest, thought you'd want that.” He whispered quietly, letting his opposite arm stroke up and down Leo's spine.

“You want some pants?” Johnnie joked, still holding Leo tightly. He wasn't good with grief. He was good at distracting humour, so he went with that.

“Got some in my car,” Leo heard the hottie-wolf speak up, Derek? He swallowed and nodded against Johnnie’s chest and neck, already hearing the slow footsteps heading away. He was thankful for all the coddling and comfort, it really was drawing his mind away, especially from the last few days. He heaved a heavy breath and cleared his throat, trying to hold himself. And he managed it. Leo breathed easy, refraining from shuddering at the feel of the cold air. Unlike Werewolves, they didn’t have much of a built-in heater.

Johnnie whimpered a bit as the alpha kid took a few steps towards them. He was utterly terrified of alpha's. He had a pretty good fucking reason to be. He saw the werewolf stop and give him a confused look. “Lenny, make the alpha go away.” Johnnie whispered quietly, trying to hide his obvious terror, but failing miserably.

“He’s…” Leonard trailed off for a second, hiding half of himself behind the werewolf. “He’s okay,” he hated that he sounded uncertain about it. Honestly it was fifty-fifty. “I mean, hasn’t hurt me and he’s not… giving off any threat-vibes,” his voice was a bit rough, having not used it for the last day or so. Leo was then distracted when he saw _Derek_ coming back over with a pair of dark grey lounge pants. “You hurt him-,” he turned on the alpha. “-I’ll tear out your spine and feed it to you,” obviously he couldn’t, but it sounded cool and he was starting to feel like… _himself_ , since Johnnie got there. The sense of family was still there.

“I'm not going to hurt either of you. Why's he seem so afraid of me?” It sounded like the truth. He honestly had nothing against the pup…. He just didn't trust alphas. He looked harmless, calm, probably a nice guy. But still he didn't trust alpha's, he'd have already bolted if not for Leo’s presence.

“He's afraid of Scott? How can anyone be afraid of Scott? He even looks like Eddie Munster fully wolfed out!” The red haired girl cut in. He almost laughed at that picturing Eddie Munster with glowing red eyes. I wasn't a scary image hilarious, but not scary.

“It’s the rank thing,” Leo mentioned a little hesitantly. “He’s an alpha,” he added before finally slipping on the thick, soft pants, lacing them around his waist because they a tad bigger than his usual size. As soon as he tied them and dropped his arms, he felt the warm hand on the back of his head, near his neck. Derek was doing the Fox-paddying from before, the contact-comfort thing he’d mentioned.

“Who was your alpha?” The tall one blurted out, the one who smelled familiar. He didn't even want to say her name, it made his chest and throat ache to even thing about her. He could feel the phantom pain from her claws.

“Kali,” He barely managed to spit out her name. It left a foul taste in his mouth. Worse than that time he'd eaten a grapefruit thinking it was an Orange.

“She was my alpha too, but I left before she went apeshit.” He said. He guessed that explained the scent, at least. Johnnie stepped closer to him, going wide and far out of the alpha kids reach until he was standing next to the kid. It was an awkward as fuck werewolf moment as he leaned in sniffed the kids neck. It was faint a scent, he'd almost forgotten the indescribable and comforting scent of pack.

“Johnnie Walker. “ He shook hands with the guy, his last pack mate.

“Brett Talbot.”

“I remember you little guy always pissing Kali off… you got tall.” The images creeped into his mind's eye, making him smile just a bit.

“Hey, Johnnie… what’re-uh,” Leo started slowly, trailing off and pausing as he got the guys attention. “What’re we supposed to do now? I don’t have a leader and… I’m in no way suited for Omega-ness,” he really wasn’t. He wouldn’t last a week. He was surprised he made it from Idaho to California on his own, regardless of the blackout his fox form forced him through. A defence mechanism thing.

“Do I look like a clairvoyant to you? How ‘n the hell should I know?” He shrugged. He been a vagabond drifting from town to town so long he didn't know anything else. He'd never thought he might still have pack out there. “I dunno, Star Fox. I don't think you'd make too good of a drifter, no ways. What do you wanna do?”

“I swear, that nickname hurts me,” Leo muttered to himself before huffing and pocketing his hands into the soft, thick pants. “Look-I… I don’t know. I’ve never _not_ had a pack,” he could feel that sadness creeping up again, hating the thought completely. He was grateful for the physical comfort Derek was giving him, his hand still there, still present. “Honestly, I’d… rather not go back to Idaho,”

“Why not stay here?” Peter spoke up, not missing a beat to join in on their conversation. He liked the guy. He was interesting, he helped him out and brought him to the group, to which he was happy for and thankful for.

“I dunno…..” Johnnie said cautiously. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a pack. He didn't want Leo to have to be alone, but this bunch?

“Didn't Deaton say the bigger our pack got, the better off we'd be?” The little one, the puppy spoke up. No, not the adorable! Don't adorable me into a pack.

“He did..” The alpha confirmed.

“I think they'd fit right in on the island of misfit supernaturals.” The angelic looking redhead added. _No you're not supposed to want me! I'm a blue eyed killer!_

“Oh, listen to her! I like her!” Leo added in fast, his hand rising to gesture to her as he gravitated a little closer to Derek, who was still standing at his side.

“I’m okay with it,” the girl of the two that first found Leo gave her input, Peter giving Johnnie a look that said ‘ _a pack against one_ ’.

“More hot guys, awesome,” the mouth spoke up again. Either Leo would have to learn to ignore him or learn to tolerate that babbling of his.

“I don't… I can't…”

“Jooohnnie,” Leo almost hated himself as he turned on his helpless exterior, widening his eyes, frowning his lips and knitting his brow, pointed up in the centre. It was the most ‘ _kicked-puppiest_ ’ look he could give, and he knew damn well that he could never say no to it. He hadn’t yet. Again, he _almost_ hated himself.

“You, little shit…” For added effect, he heard Leo whine. Johnnie grumbled and reluctantly took several reluctant steps toward the alpha, his instincts rapidly switching between. _Run the fuck away!_ And _Submit and let him welcome you._ He finally reached the alpha and with great reluctancy, bared his neck.

The alpha reached out slowly so as not to startle him and squeezed the back of his neck in greeting. His body went lax and he sagged instinctively from finally being acknowledged by an alpha. “I won't hurt you, I promise.” He nodded slightly, not wanting to move. He was surprisingly content.

“You're both welcome here if you want.” Scott? The alpha shifted back just a bit, letting his hand drop and smiling comfortingly.

“We _foxes_ do that a little different,” Leo spoke up, a crooked smirk on his face. The foxy initiation was a bit more adorable, depending on how people would rank him on the cute scale. Leonard was the cutest in the fox pack, they had a contest, it was pretty funny.

“I think you’ll have to teach the kid you're adorable foxy ritual buddy.” Johnnie said, stepping back to stand by Brett. He felt comfortable around him.

“Nothing really to it. It’s a lot of nuzzling and cuddling to rub off everyone’s scent on the join-ee,”

“Puppy-pile?” Johnnie asked.

“Yeah, basically. But… more puppy- _cuddle_ ,” Leo chuckled lightly, turning his gradually lightening eyes on the werewolf. He felt bad that they never got to do it with Johnnie. He would’ve loved it, but the guy was a ‘ _no pack_ ’ wolf at the time, said no on multiple occasions. “Though… what brings up the adorable scale, is that we were always in our other forms. So the ones that can change, need to change to do the adorable cuddle stuff,” he wasn’t actually too sure if the werewolves could. It was a lot rarer for them to be able to than foxes. The Werefoxes relied on the shift. That was why it was a hell of a lot more common.

“This is what I get for saying yes.” He wasn't complaining, not really. He was just pretending to be annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!!!!! :D Let us know what you thought :)


End file.
